Episode:Calendar Girl
|image = |caption = Crystal, the cover girl on Bud's business project Girls of Trumaine College, about to reveal a secret about herself. |series = Married... with Children |season = 10 |episode = 16 |overall = 225 |network = FOX |production = 10.16 |imdb = tt0642403/ |guests = Victor Raider-Wexler Krista Allen John Patrick White Patty Breton Tina New Robin Krieger |airdate = February 4, 1996 |writers = Fran E. Kaufer |directors = Amanda Bearse |previous = "The Hood, the Bud and the Kelly (Part 2)" |next = "The Agony and the Extra C" }}Calender Girl is the sixteenth episode of Season 10 of Married... with Children and the 225th overall episode. This was the first episode where Katey Sagal made only a short appearance, as a result of her pregnancy, which she would keep doing for the rest of the season. Plot Synopsis Al has a rivalry with Floyd Babcock, who also works at the mall with Al, though his business is more successful than Al's. When Al learns that Bud has a business project and has the same class with Floyd's son, Al is determined to get Bud a higher grade than Floyd's son. Kelly inspires the two to go with a calender of Trumaine College's women by showing them the Men of USC calender. Bud has an idea for the cover of the calender, Crystal Clark. However, she is reluctant to do it, though Bud convinces her to do it on the basis that it will improve her self esteem and the calender's. She agrees to be the cover, and the calender is a success, earning an A+ for Bud. Floyd arranges an agreement with Al to market the calender to a wider audience, which could be very profitable. Crystal goes on Chicago Tonight to promote the calender. In the interview, she admits that not only is Bud a great kisser, but that the modelling project boosted her self esteem and now, she has something important to say that Bud is convinced will be a marriage proposal, as Al and Floyd watch, awaiting the possible profits from this interview. While everyone is watching the interview at home, Bud gets down on his knees in front of the TV and says yes just before she tells the truth about who she really is: a woman who was born as a man. Al, Floyd, Griff, Jefferson and Little Floyd (who laughs at Bud) all leave Bud to himself, as Bud watches on, even after the television blares white noise hours later. Recurring Cast *Harold Sylvester as Griff Guest Cast *Victor Raider-Wexler as Floyd Babcock *Krista Allen as Crystal Clark *John Patrick White as Little Floyd Babcock *Patty Breton as Pilgrim Girl *Tina New as Woman #1 (Woman in black dress) *Robin Krieger as TV Host Trivia *The title of the episode is a reference to the song of the same name by Neil Sedaka, which is heard while Bud starts his photoshoot at Gary's Shoes. It is also a reference to the fact that Bud is making a calendar with images of girls. *Because of Katey Sagal's pregnancy, Peggy's character leaves Al to search for her runaway father from this point until the end of the season. *The end credits do not feature "Love and Marriage" or the still frame of Al and Peg. Instead it continues off from the end of the last act, with Bud in front of the TV while white noise from the TV plays instead. *In the original airing of this episode, Bud is still motionless after finding out about about Crystal, but the footage is still live while the credits roll. On the DVD release, a stillframe of Bud in the same postion is used instead, though the white noise is still heard. *When Bud needs twelve beautiful woman for his calendar project, Kelly suggests his "Lieutenant Uhura doll" as one of them, referring to the Star Trek character. *Kelly suggests that Bud use his Barbie doll for his calendar. Barbie is a popular fashion doll and was the subject of MWC episodes "Guys and Dolls" and "Sleepless in Chicago". *Kelly mentions Strawberry Shotcake, a female cartoon character that was popular in the 1980s and has had several relaunches. Goofs *When Kelly finds the "page turner" Bud left behind and tries to flip her "Buns of USC" calendar, the first page reveals that she is actually looking at a Chippendales calendar. Category:Season 10 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes directed by Amanda Bearse